


zona nyaman

by summer148



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Or maybe this is a letter about his beloved sun, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer148/pseuds/summer148
Summary: Mengenai Mark dengan ketidaksengajaannya yang menjumpai sebuah pertanyaan di suatu platform. Lalu dia membuka tablet mini miliknya dan mulai mengetik kisah singkat sebagai jawaban.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 15





	zona nyaman

> **Q: Apa yang membuat anda bisa keluar dari zona zaman? Lalu, siapa sosok yang berperan penting dalam hal itu?**

Kalau saya boleh jawab dengan dua kata untuk mewakili dari ketiga pertanyaan itu, saya bakal menjawab; nggak mudah.

Pernah. Dulu ketika saya masih berstatus sebagai peserta pelatihan di sebuah perusahaan hiburan ternama. Salah satu agensi besar yang menaungi artis-artis hebat. Dulu itu, sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu? Saya nggak begitu ingat kapan pastinya saya mulai dan berhasil meninggalkan zona zaman yang selama saya melakukannya baik (dalam artian hanya untuk diri saya sendiri).

Saya terdaftar sebagai peserta pelatihan di musim panas tujuh tahun yang lalu. Bersama beberapa anak lainnya. Rasa gugup dan gelisah saat pertama kali saya menjadi bagian dari mereka masih cukup jelas dalam pikiran. Kadang pula ada gelenyar aneh yang menyapa perut ketika kembali mengingat-ingat masa itu.

Dari sekian banyak anak yang ada, kami dibentuk menjadi beberapa kelompok yang sesuai dengan jadwal—yang mana nantinya akan mengikuti beberapa kelas. Dan itulah saat pertama saya bertemu dengan dia.

Dia yang telah menjadi sosok penting dalam hal ini.

Kami sama-sama masuk di musim panas, hanya beda beberapa hari saja. Tetapi awal kami berjumpa dan bertatap muka ya di saat itu—pembagian kelompok. Yang artinya saya akan mengikuti beberapa kelas bersamanya.

Namanya Lee Donghyuck. Lebih muda setahun dari saya. Lahir di musim panas, sama seperti saya. Donghyuck si anak matahari. Begitu pikiran saya saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Kesan pertama yang saya dapatkan dari melihat Donghyuck; dia memiliki wajah yang bulat dan mata yang lucu. Rambutnya yang terlihat halus dan lembut semakin membuat kepala kecilnya terlihat bulat. Warna kulitnya eksotis, dan saya pikir itu sangat keren. Awal kami berkenalan, anak itu meninggalkan kesan pongah pada saya. Semua bayang-bayang tentang anak manis yang kalem seketika buyar begitu saja. Saat itu saya menilainya dari perkataan. Saya juga kesal karena dia berbicara seolah-olah saya sepadan dengannya. Saya pikir dia hanya belum tahu kalau saya lebih tua, tetapi ketika selanjutnya dia mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan kata ‘Kak’, saat itulah saya menjadi semakin kesal. Dia tahu saya lebih tua tetapi bersikap seperti tidak tahu. Jika mengingat ke saat-saat itu, saya selalu dibilang sinting oleh Kak Jo (itu karena saya suka tertawa dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri).

Kata orang-orang kesan pertama akan selalu melekat dan sulit untuk dilupakan, benar? Lucunya, saya memiliki dua kesan yang berbeda di pertemuan pertama dengannya. Saya menemukan sisi kekanakannya saat itu juga. Bagaimana suaranya yang khas itu memenuhi ruang latihan — dia bernyanyi dan suaranya langsung melekat dalam benak saya. Warna vokalnya berbeda dan sangat mudah untuk mengenalnya. Kesan ini saya dapat dari melihat tingkahnya. Dia memiliki sisi yang ceria dan saya pikir mungkin saja cara bicaranya memang seperti itu. Tetapi saya sudah menyelipkan kata sombong pada kesan pertama padanya.

Hari-hari berlalu dan kami mau tak mau jadi semakin dekat. Secara tidak sadar, orang-orang mulai mengenal kami sebagai si duo. Kami selalu bersama-sama kemanapun—lebih tepatnya, Donghyuck yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun saya pergi. Awalnya risih, karena saya tidak biasa dihadapkan dengan anak seperti dia. Saya sering menemukan diri saya menjadi sangat kewalahan dan pusing dengan tingkahnya yang ada-ada saja.

Donghyuck itu anak yang jenius. Dia sangat mudah untuk menghapal gerakan dan pelajaran-pelajaran lainnya. _Fast Learner_. Saya tidak bohong, dia memang anak yang jenius dan saya menyukai sisinya yang itu. Kala dia bercanda, itulah hal yang berusaha saya dihindari. Donghyuck dengan tingkah ajaibnya itu.

Dulu, saya juga dikenal sebagai orang yang bekerja keras menyerempet ambisius. _Well_ , saya nggak bakal ngelak untuk yang satu ini. Karena itulah zona zaman saya. Berlatih dengan keras hingga saya berhasil menjadi yang terbaik dan berhasil menjadi seperti apa yang mereka inginkan untuk saya setelahnya. Saya pikir, saya harus bisa menonjolkan diri untuk mendapatkannya—dan mereka harus tahu kalau saya juga ada di antara mereka.

Saya akan terus berlatih sampai ruang latihan penuh dengan keringat. Donghyuck selalu bilang kalau itu adalah keringat ambisi, dan saya hanya meresponnya sebagai angin lalu dan tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang terpenting bagi saya hanya terus berlatih, hingga waktu tidak lagi saya kenali.

Saya tipikal seseorang yang sulit mengungkapkan perasaan secara gamblang. Saya sulit untuk mengutarakan emosi saya yang sebenarnya. Walau orang-orang sering kedapatan mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang saya, tidak ada kemarahan yang muncul. Dalam hati tentu saya merasa kesal dan kecewa pada diri sendiri. Walau saya sering disinggung, tidak ada umpatan atau cacian yang keluar. Dalam hati saya sangat ingin memukul mulutnya. Di saat-saat seperti itu, Donghyuck selalu ada. Seperti biasa, menempeli saya kemanapun saya pergi. Emosi yang banyak terpendam, keluar dengan satu kalimat yang saya katakan padanya.

Ah, saat itu. Saya ingin menghapusnya dari memori tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa walau sudah ditumpuk dengan memori-memori indah saya bersama Donghyuck.

_“Aku benci kamu dan rasanya aku ingin sekali pergi dari sini.”_

Iya. Saya tahu itu sangat kasar dan menyakiti hatinya. Saya bodoh karena melepaskannya dengan kalimat itu kepada Donghycuk—jelas, dia tidak salah sama sekali. Tiga hari adalah waktu; tidak merasakan Donghyuck ada di dekat saya. Saat itulah saya siap jika Donghyuck benar-benar menjauhi dan tidak ingin berteman lagi dengan saya. Saya siap jika kehilangan Donghycuk dari sekitar saya. Dan karenanya, beberapa hari saya habiskan di dalam ruang latihan. Berlatih lebih giat lagi hinga waktu makan sering terlupa dan tidak ingat pulang. Oh, saat itu kami sudah tinggal di asrama. Donghyuck pun sama, hanya saja kami tinggal di asrama yang berbeda.

Itu adalah hari ketujuh, dan pada pukul delapan saya masih di dalam ruang latihan. Saya sudah berada di sana dari pukul lima pagi—kalau tidak salah ingat. Saya sendirian karena teman-teman yang lain lebih dulu pulang. Saya tetap berlatih padahal kaki saya sudah mulai mati rasa. Peluh membasahi rambut dan baju kaos yang saya gunakan. Yang ada dipikiran saya saat itu adalah terus bergerak hingga emosi yang saya rasakan hilang dan meluap. Nyatanya saya tidak bisa. Saya jatuh terduduk dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Sesak memenuhi dada. Saya ingin menangis dan mengadu, tetapi tidak bisa juga. Dan, Donghyuck datang. Duduk di samping saya lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral sembari tersenyum. Donghycuk si adik kecil yang manis. Saat itu saya merasakan bahwa mata saya mulai memanas karena memikirkan; kapan terakhir kali saya melihat senyuman itu?

Donghyuck datang untuk mengajak saya pulang saat itu. Tetapi saya menolaknya dan tetap ingin berlatih hingga pukul sembilan.

_“Kalau gitu aku bakal nungguin Kakak di sini, sampai selesai.”_

Saya kaget, karena sikapnya saat ini tidak pernah saya harapkan sebelumnya. Bukankah Donghyuck seharusnya membenci saya? Kenapa dia malah bersikap begitu manis? Lalu saat itu saya memutuskan untuk ikut pulang bersamanya.

Satu yang saya tahu. Donghyuck seharian itu selalu mengawasi saya diam-diam. Dan ketika saya tidak kunjung keluar dari ruangan latihan maka saat itulah dia memutuskan untuk masuk menghampiri saya. Anak itu, benar-benar tidak terduga.

Di jalan pulang kami berbincang. Lebih terkesan Donghyuck yang banyak berbicara. Saat itu dia mengajari saya bagaimana caranya marah. Bagaimana caranya untuk mengeluarkan emosi. Donghyuck, setahun lebih muda dari saya tetapi dia memiliki banyak hal yang diketahui untuk anak seusianya. Donghyuck, mengajari saya banyak hal. Pun termasuk bagaimana caranya bermain dan tidak terlalu fokus untuk berlatih. Semenjak saat itu, saya menjadi longgar dan tidak terlalu menekan diri sendiri lagi.

Lalu dia membahas bagaimana ambisi saya selama ini. Dia tidak terganggu akan hal itu, yang ada dia malah mengkhawatirkan saya yang menjadi tidak baik-baik saja. Dia selalu menunjukkan afeksinya melalui sebuah perlakuan. Ketika saya sedang merasa gelisah, dia akan ada untuk menggenggam tangan saya dan memeluk saya agar tenang. Afeksinya juga terkadang dia tunjukkan secara diam-diam. Seperti meletakkan minuman herbal (yang dia dapatkan dari ibunya) di loker saya. Juga meletakkan beberapa vitamin serta catatan kecil yang isinya selalu sukses membuat saya tersenyum.

Saya adalah anak terakhir di keluarga. Dan sikap Donghyuck itu, membuat saya memandangnya seperti seorang adik. Saya ingin menjaganya.

Waktu berlalu dan kami tumbuh dewasa. Hai, saya Mark Lee 21 tahun. Dan dia, Donghyuck yang sekarang mungkin saja kalian kenal juga dengan nama Haechan, si anak matahari yang telah berusia 20 tahun. Cerita di atas masih sebagian, saya nggak sanggup kalau menceritakan semuanya secara detail. Ah, Haechan baru saja mengatakan padaku (sekedar informasi, saat saya mengetik ini dia ada tepat dihadapan saya, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang saya ketik ini haha) itu adalah ketika kami berada di umur 13 dan empat belas.

Saat ini saya lebih sering memanggilnya Haechan karena setelah berhasil debut, dia telah memakai nama itu. Yap, saya dan Haechan resmi debut empat tahun yang lalu. Kami sukses meraih mimpi yang dulu pernah kami dambakan. Walau begitu, Haechan masih sering mengajarkan saya tentang beberapa hal.

Walau saya terkadang masih sedikit sulit untuk mengungkapkan beberapa perasaan—lebih tepatnya terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya; saya putuskan untuk menuangkannya dengan lagu. Ada banyak lagu yang merepresentasikan perasaanku, apalagi tentang Lee Haechan. Oh, saya membocorkannya.. tidak apa, lagipula jika Haechan membaca ini, saya yakin dia akan segera mendatangi saya dan meminta untuk memutarkan lagu-lagu itu haha

Saya dan Haechan juga punya satu lagu yang kami buat berdua. Itu tentang asa-asa kami. Semoga saja suatu saat agensi akan berbaik hati untuk mengizinkan kami mempublikasikannya.

Jangan tanya apa hubungan kami sebenarnya karena saya tidak akan memberikan apapun. Saya hanya akan membiarkan mereka-mereka yang menilai dan membuat asumsi sendiri. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia bagi kami berdua.

Terakhir, untuk Donghyuck, Haechan, fullsun—terima kasih untuk semua yang pernah kamu beri dan kamu ajarkan pada saya. Masa-masa itu tidak akan pernah saya lupakan. Terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian penting dari hidup saya. Kedepannya mari kita tetap berpegang dengan moto itu. Make each other shine.

Waktu berlalu dan kita akan semakin tumbuh dewasa. Mari kita berjalan untuk menikmati waktu itu.

Mark Lee.

* * *

Mark tersenyum dengan penuh arti, dan itu mengundang kerutan di dahi Haechan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Mark mengangkat kepalanya dan tatapan mata Haechan itu menyambutnya. Dengan santai, Mark menutup tabletnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. 

"Kamu habis ngetik apa, Kak? Aneh banget senyum-senyum sendiri." Haechan masih menatapnya aneh, tangannya yang semula sedang mengupas kulit apel kini terhenti. Mark tertawa melihat reaksi itu. Haechan sangat lucu. 

"Nggak terlalu penting, kok. Aku nemu satu pertanyaan gitu dan iseng ngejawab." Lalu Mark berdiri dari duduknya dan tak lupa mengambil tabletnya lagi. "Aku ke kamar dulu, kalau udah selesai langsung dibawa ke dalam aja ya." Dan setelahnya Mark berlalu. Meninggalkan Haechan yang masih menatapnya bingung sampai di mana Mark telah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. 

Haechan menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mengupas kulit apel. Enggan untuk mikir banyak, karena nantinya juga dia bisa melihat isi tablet itu sendiri. 

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ini ♡


End file.
